New in Town
by sixpenceinmypocket
Summary: When a new girl visits Chilton, how will she percieve the group and why are they all playing games with her? She manages to find the only person who will talk it straight, or is that a trick too? New character, set back in Rory's Chilton days.


Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls = not mine. Rating: PG-13 Author's Note: Do me a favor. Read the first chapter. It's fairly short and is a quick read. Then, if you think the story might be going somewhere...which it is...please review so I know its worth the effort. I can get the second up quickly. Just need reviews. Thanks ( P.S. READ THE BOLDED AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.  
  
Chapter One  
  
She pulled up to the magnificent-looking school and parked in a space near the entrance. A smile spread across her face as she stepped out of the car and took a long look at the school she hoped to attend.  
  
She stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd of high school-ers wearing matching uniforms of a blue plaid skirt and knee socks or khakis and a blue blazer with loafers on every foot. Her own attire consisted of form fitting khakis, flip-flops, and short navy V neck t-shirt flashing about an inch of her stomach. Her straight, blonde, shoulder length hair was pulled up elegantly in a clip and she had black sunglasses shading her eyes from the bright sunlight. Pushing the glasses atop her head, she followed the flow of the crowd into the towering building, her new, and beloved, Coach bag tucked safely under her arm. She received many curious looks from people and even a few odd glares from some faculty and female students. A lot of boys were ogling.  
  
What? They act like they haven't seen a girl in ages, she thought to herself. Then she remembered the uniforms. Oh.  
  
She looked around at the signs on the different doors she passed, searching for the main office or admissions room, whichever she found first.  
  
Some rude man with a sneer plastered on his face approached her and said snottily, "Excuse me, Miss. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
She smiled politely, refraining from talking back and tainting her reputation so soon, and replied sweetly, "Yes, as a matter of fact. I am looking for the main office or admissions room. I would be most appreciative if you could point the way."  
  
He considered her for a moment, then, obviously content with what he heard, answered her, "Hmm, well I am going in the opposite direction, however I am sure one of these boys here wont mind taking you there," he indicated to a group of boys hanging around staring at her like idiots. "You, Mr. Mahoney, take this young lady to the main office," then turning back to her he said smiling, "They will be able to assist you there." And he walked off.  
  
The boy drafted to show her the way stepped forward with a sneer on his face. He apparently was the only one in the group who wasn't interested in her.  
  
Figures, the old bat would choose the one boy who hated me from the offset.  
  
"Follow me," he said before taking off down one hallway at a brisk pace. She had to jog a little to catch up.  
  
Neither spoke the entire time until they got to the office and he turned around and indicated to the sign proving just that.  
  
"Well, thank you," she said, then muttered, "I think."  
  
She reached for the door but he stepped in her way. "Chilton doesn't take just anyone you know. We have high standards here and only take the best," he said condescendingly.  
  
"Well, that's a relief because I am the best. Chilton would be lucky to have me. In fact, they will most likely accept me with open arms. Once they see my transcript and recommendations from my previous school, they wont think twice before handing me my uniform and student pass. I deserve this school and you have no right to assume otherwise. You don't even know me. You simply assumed because of my attire that I am a mediocre student from some nowhere public school. Well, you assumed wrong buddy. So why don't you remove that stick from your arrogant ass and walk away?"  
  
With that she pushed him aside and entered the main office. Smiling, she approached the secretary at the desk.  
  
"Hi, I want to get an application to attend Chilton for next school year and I would also like to have a tour of the school and be shown around by a student for the day to see what the classes are like," she said nicely, being brief and to the point.  
  
The secretary seemed relieved that she was so decisive and clear on what she needed.  
  
"Alright, here is and application form and the requirements are listed here," she handed her a couple of sheets of paper, "And you want a tour and a full day with a student?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, if you spend the day with a student and go around with them to their classes and such, the tour is a part of that. Or you could do that and take a tour on another day, although I really don't see the point. It is more efficient to simply spend the day with a student," the woman explained.  
  
"Who could argue with such logic? I'll take it. And I would like to be placed with a student who is in the same grade as me. It would also be nice to get to know some of my potential classmates," she said smiling sweetly.  
  
Always make a great first impression, and keep it up. It is always a good thing having the secretary like you. It comes in handy when they let you out of detention because you didn't sign in late one day.  
  
"Alright then, sign in here and give us your home phone in case of an emergency and I will pick a student to be your guide for the day,"  
  
She did that and waited patiently while the woman looked over a list of the junior class.  
  
"Hmmm, Miss Gellar would of course be a good choice, but the people she takes around often never come back. Lets choose someone who has not done this in a while. Oh, Miss Larson would....no she's is out sick today. Mr. DuGrey has not contributed to his school yet this year, although, he just got back from military school, I don't think he is the best selection. Ah, I've got it, William Heflin. He is a good student and he is quite charming. Here I'll get his schedule for you then let you go find him. I would take you there but I have a lot of work to do. I'm sure you will be able to find the room, though. You look like a smart girl."  
  
The woman handed her Will's schedule and told her which class he should be in now. She thanked her and left the office, and began her trek through the practically empty halls. She remembered hearing a bell ring about ten minutes ago and figured that the reason for the sudden lack of human life in the corridors.  
  
Following the numbers on the doors she finally found room 311 two floors up and far down the hallway. The rooms must be huge for the doors to be so spread apart, she thought while mentally calculating the classroom size.  
  
She opened the door of room 311 and stepped in, quietly closing the door behind her. She still managed to draw the attention of the whole class, however, which consisted of about 18 students, and the teacher, in the middle of a lecture. He looked irked at the disturbance and stared at her expectantly.  
  
She said steadily, "Hi, is there a William Heflin in this class?"  
  
The teacher turned his gaze, along with most of the students, to a boy sitting in the middle of the room. She followed and locked eyes with a handsome dark haired boy with a puzzled look on his face. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture and answered her question, "Yea, that's me."  
  
She turned back to the teacher and explained, "My name is Madison Carr. I am visiting the school today and I was told to go around with William Heflin."  
  
"Ahh, indeed. Well then why don't you go take a seat beside Mr. Heflin. Um, Louise, please move over a seat so Madison may sit next to William," he said addressing a pouting blonde haired girl who grumbled about having to move desks.  
  
Madison made her way over to the desk and quietly thanked the grumbling girl who just ignored her. Many people in the class continued to stare at her until the teacher finally called for attention and continued his lecture. One girl in the front row with straight blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail glared daggers at Madison who could not figure out what she had done to deserve such vitriol. Madison shrugged and turned to William Heflin beside her.  
  
He leaned over and said quietly so as not to disturb the class, "Hey Madison. You can call me Will. It rolls off the tongue a bit more easily than William. I'm not sure if you know it already but this class is Art History. It's a little tedious first thing in the morning but it isn't too bad. And if you like art," she nodded yes, "then you will enjoy it. Now we are studying the architecture and artwork of Roman Catholic Churches, how they changed over time and what factors caused that change."  
  
Madison nodded and they both faced forward again, tuning into the lesson being presented.  
  
A.N. Her shirt is like the one Julia Roberts wore in the scene of My Best Friend's Wedding when she is chasing the guy she loves, Michael, who is following his fiancé Kimmy (Cameron Diaz) through the wedding party to the train station, only with short sleeves. Don't know what I'm thinking of? Watch the movie or forget about it, it isn't really that important anyway. And another thing, I know what I wrote about the public school thing sounded very...well, bitchy, but it was only meant to ward off that stupid boy. The character really doesn't look down on public schools, nor do I. In fact, I go to a public school. So, I did not mean to offend anyone with that comment. 


End file.
